


It Seemed Like A Good Idea

by Rynnsama



Category: Karate Kid (Movies)
Genre: AU, Crossdressing, F/M, lighthearted fun
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-27
Updated: 2020-01-31
Packaged: 2020-03-20 03:01:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18983872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rynnsama/pseuds/Rynnsama
Summary: New kid in town, Daniel LaRusso, finds himself going along with the crazy idea of two boys he's only just met and wants to be friends with. Soon he's falling in love with the popular Ali Mills, a girl who thinks his name is Danielle.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> For anyone blessed enough to have read the book "It Seemed Like a Good Idea at the Time" by English-Canadian author Martyn Godfrey, the plot of this probably seems familiar, mostly because it is 100% the inspiration for this story and follows the plot quite closely (obviously I did not copy it but the overall themes and ideas and pacing are the same).
> 
> Martyn Godfrey was an amazing author who wrote some of the best books of my childhood. It is a shame that most (if not all) of his books are now out of print and impossible to find. They are fantastic and I highly recommend reading them if you ever have the chance to get your hands on them.
> 
> I also will be having short chapters as is the style of teen/young adult books of this time, and the fact that is how I am very comfortable writing them. 
> 
> Also, to use some of the characters I have, I have obviously changed events in their life, but this is AU so should be expected.
> 
> I really hope you enjoy, it's honestly a silly and stupid idea but I like it and I hope you do too.

Daniel looked again across the courtyard of the South Seas, the new apartment complex that his family had just moved into. Two boys were seated there, just watching him and his mother as they walked back and forth with boxes and other items. If he hadn’t been so busy lugging things around he would have gone and introduced himself. It was two weeks until summer vacation and Daniel was eager to make friends before everyone was off having fun during the break.

“So, what do you think? California, we’re living the high life now!”

Daniel rolled his eyes at his mother, she had been overly excited about the move from New Jersey this whole time and it was starting to get on his nerves.

“I don’t know, it’s kind of hot don’t you think?”

Daniel was a junior and the thought of starting his senior year in not only a new city but a completely different state on the other side of the country didn’t sound that appealing. His home was back in Newark; all of his friends and even his girlfriend Judy, not that he could really call her his girlfriend anymore.

“What do you think of those two young men over there?” his mother said quietly as she nodded across the courtyard, “Maybe the potential for some new friends?”

“Can I go over and say hi?”

“Sure, after you take this box to your sister's room.” Lucille LaRusso smiled as she handed him a large box from the back of the moving truck.

“She’s not my sister…” Daniel muttered under his breath as he scooted away trying to dodge his mother’s wrath.

It was true, Julie Pierce was not a blood relation to the LaRusso’s in any way. Their fathers had known each other and were quite close so he had grown up calling Julie’s parents Aunt and Uncle just as she had called his the same. About a year prior their parents had gone out for the evening and had been hit by a drunk driver. Lucille had been the only survivor. 

With no living relatives, Julie was appointed Lucille as a guardian as she was Julie’s godmother. It had been a hard year of grieving and adjustments. Lucille had taken the job out in California as a  _ new beginning _ and a way for them to move on from the trauma of their past. So far it wasn’t working.

“Hey, Julie!”

It wasn’t really a surprise that he received no response at all from her as he entered the three bedroom apartment. He struggled with the box, it seemed to get heavier with each step. Managing to open the door to Julie’s room he took two steps in dropping his load with a thud.

“Hey, asshole that’s my stuff!” Julie yelled as he pulled off her headphones. Loud angry rock music blared from her headphones.

“Maybe you could help mom out?” Daniel’s voice held more than a hint of annoyance.

“She’s not my mom.” Julie retorted. “Besides, Lucille told me I would be of more help just staying out of the way.”

Sadly, Daniel had to agree with that sentiment. Julie had been a huge headache while trying to pack to move out here. It really was easier to just do it without her.

“Whatever… just unpack your own stuff, okay?”

He didn’t wait for a reply, just walked out of her room and shut the door behind him. He took the stairs outside of the apartment two at a time, eager to get back to ground level and introduce himself to the other teens. It seemed they had the same idea as they were finally standing and walking towards him.

“Hey, I’m Daniel LaRusso. We just moved here, as I’m sure you can tell.”

The Hispanic looking boy smiled, reaching out his hand to shake Daniel’s. “Freddy Fernandez and this is my buddy Chucky.” He motioned to the blonde frizzy-haired boy beside him.

“Pleasure meeting you both.” Daniel grinned. He was finally making friends.

“This might actually work Chuck…”

“Go ahead Freddy, ask him!”

Daniel watched as Freddy gave him the once over and for the first time he wondered if his choice of first friends in California had been the best choice.

“Patience Chucky. We’ve gotta butter Daniel up a little you know? Get him ready for it.”

Daniel looked between the two boys, beyond confused and starting to feel a little nervous. “Ready for what?”

Freddy laughed. “Nothing really. Hey, we’re heading down to the beach tomorrow with some friends, think you’d be interested in joining us?”

This was perfect! He would get an in with a group and have friends to spend the summer with. He looked up, noticing his mom still unloading boxes and felt the guilt sink in.

“I’d have to ask my mom first.” He explained. Chucky and Freddy nodded and waited for him.

“So, are they new friend material?” Lucille smiled.

“Well here’s the thing mom, they invited me to hang out at the beach tomorrow.” Daniel started explaining slowly.

“Oh, honey that’s perfect!”

“But don’t you need help unpacking?”

Lucille shook her head. “Nah, Julie and I can take care of it. You’ve helped out a lot today.”

Smiling Daniel went back over to the two boys. “Yeah, the beach tomorrow sounds great!”

Freddy and Chucky high fived before turning their attention back on Daniel.

“Great, because I’ve got a favour to ask you if you’re up to it!”

Daniel eyed them both dubiously, not really liking the sound of that. “I guess that would depend entirely on what the favour is.”

Freddy shrugged. “It’s not really much and I think you might actually enjoy it! But we’ll talk more about it tomorrow and let you get back to moving. See you tomorrow LaRusso!”

Daniel watched the two boys walk off, not being able to help himself from wondering just what this favour might be but soon shrugged it off, returning to help his mom with the move.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again another reminder that this story is based on "It Seemed Like a Good Idea at the Time" by English-Canadian author Martyn Godfrey. It is 100% the inspiration for this story and follows the plot quite closely (obviously I did not copy it word for word but the overall themes and ideas and pacing are the same).
> 
> Also yes, the chapters are short. I want to keep it that way.
> 
> Also, not all updates will be this quick, I just wanted to get the cross-dressing plot moving. Enjoy!

“Hey, LaRusso! So glad you could make it!” 

Freddy threw his arm around Daniel’s shoulder, Chucky was flanking him on the other side. It was pretty nice to be able to take the day off from moving. He was feeling a little sore from the day before so a relaxing day at the beach making friends was just what the doctor ordered.

“Yeah, I’m pretty excited. Never seen the Pacific Ocean before.”

“Oh yeah? Where did you move from?”

That was right, they had never really gotten into any details the day before. 

“Newark, New Jersey,” Daniel replied.

“Really? I visited New York once, it was alright.” Freddy was thoughtful for a moment before shrugging. “I hope you like soccer because that’s what we’ve got planned for the day!”

They walked a little farther down the beach where three other teens were kicking around a soccer ball. 

“Hey, guys! Come on over and meet Daniel!” Freddy called out before introducing him to the other boys, Alan, Billy and Chris.

Most of the morning went by as expected, just playing soccer and fooling around on the beach. They stopped for lunch as a group of girls arrived and Daniel couldn’t help but check them out as they walked by.

“Oh, you like what you see?” Freddy laughed as he and Chucky pulled Daniel to the side, away from the rest of the group.

Daniel couldn’t help grinning as he nodded. He did in fact like what he saw.

“Take a look at that one!” Freddy motioned, though it was hard exactly to tell which of the group he was talking about without drawing attention to the fact that they were watching them.

“Which?” 

“The one with the blonde hair and striped bathing suit.”

Daniel stared with wide eyes, he probably had never a girl as beautiful as this. Even Judy back in New Jersey couldn’t compare to the goddess before him.

“That’s Ali Mills,” Freddy said, as though the name should have meant something to Daniel.

“Freddy, I’m the new kid. I have no idea who Ali Mills is.”

“Only the prettiest most popular girl at West Valley High.” Chucky finally contributed to the conversation.

Daniel continued to watch her in awe for a moment before turning his attention back to the boys. 

“Wait, does Ali have something to do with this favour?” his mind was racing trying to figure out what kind of favour could involve a girl like her.

Freddy and Chucky exchanged amused looks. “Yeah, in a way she does. Say Danny boy, when are you registering for school?”

Topics seemed to be switching without reason. 

“Not until the fall, my mom didn’t think it made any sense to start with only a few weeks left in the school year.”

“Brilliant. Absolutely perfect!” Freddy’s eyes were gleaming as Chucky nodded in agreement.

Daniel was starting to wonder once more if these were really the friends he wanted to make.

“Why does my school registration plans seem to make you so excited?”

“Next Friday night Ali is having a party,” Freddy explained.

“An  _ all-girl _ party,” Chucky added.

“And?”

Freddy looked at Chucky, the blonde nodding in encouragement before Freddy focused once more on Daniel.

“And we think you should pretend to be a girl and go to it.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again another reminder that this story is based on "It Seemed Like a Good Idea at the Time" by English-Canadian author Martyn Godfrey. It is 100% the inspiration for this story and follows the plot quite closely (obviously I did not copy it word for word but the overall themes and ideas and pacing are the same).
> 
> Also yes, the chapters are short. I want to keep it that way.

Daniel stared off at the ocean, watching it ebb and flow along the beach. This wasn’t real, was it? Looking back at Freddy and Chucky they looked completely serious.

“This is some sort of new kid hazing right? Hahaha, you got me.”

Freddy blinked. “Why would you think we were playing a joke on you?”

“You can’t seriously be asking me to dress up like a girl and show up at a party.”

Chucky was nodding, “Totally serious. I mean think about it, no one here knows you other than Freddy and I. I mean sure some of the guys met you but no one  _ really _ knows you yet. Put a wig and a dress on you and who’s to question it.”

Daniel couldn’t believe what he was hearing. Of all the stupid ideas he’d ever heard in his life, and he had heard of some  _ truly _ stupid ideas, this one had to take the cake. He was absolutely speechless.

“Look, there is this school newspaper, right? It’s kind of a big deal. Anyway, we put out a paper every month and it’s totally student-run like we do all the writing, editing, selling, basically  _ everything _ .” Freddy began explaining before Daniel cut him off.

“That’s nice and all Freddy but what the  _ hell _ does that have to do with dressing me up like a girl?”

“I’ll get there if you’d stop interrupting me.” Freddy gave Daniel a look. “So we put together the last issue of the year during the last week of school. The teacher that oversees the newspaper looks at all the story submissions and picks the Editor in Chief for the next school year based on who has the best story.”

“That’ll be Freddy for sure!” Chucky nodded knowingly.

The Hispanic boy shrugged. “Well, that all depends on if Danny here will help me out or not.”

Daniel rolled his eyes. “So if I dress up like a girl, you get to be the editor?” He didn’t really see how one would guarantee the other.

“I want to write an undercover story, you know kinda like an exposé. I mean, aren’t you interested in what goes on at a girls-only party?” 

Daniel took a moment to think about it. His mind immediately went to Julie and her old friends. He honestly had no desire to know what they got up to when they were alone. “No, not really.”

“Well, all the uninvited girls want to know. And a lot of guys too.” Chucky crossed his arms across his chest as he spoke.

“What Chucky is trying to say is that Ali is a woman of few friends. She keeps a tight knit group and anyone that isn’t in the group wants to know what’s going on. And let’s be honest, any guy at school would die to go out with Ali or one of her friends. To know who they’re keen on? That would be a top story for sure! All you have to do is go to the party, report back to me and then  _ bam _ you’re the school hero.”

Daniel still felt pretty dubious about the whole thing. “Why can’t you just get a girl to do it for you? Wouldn’t that make a lot more sense than going through all the trouble of dressing a guy up in drag?”

Chucky snickered, “None of the girls would do it for him.”

Freddy served his friend a nasty look before turning his attention back to Daniel. “Look, if a girl writes it, it’s just some fluff piece, a story that no one will care about. With an undercover reporter, it becomes a  _ real _ exposé!”

“No, this is absolutely insane. I won’t do it.”

Freddy inhaled sharply, closing his eyes as he released the breath doing his best to recenter himself. Forcing another smile he tried once more. “Danny, Danny, Danny. You haven’t heard the plan yet.”

“Exactly. I don’t  _ want _ to hear the plan. I have no interest whatsoever in becoming a girl.”

“You’re not  _ becoming _ a girl, just being an undercover reporter!”

Daniel shook his head. “I really don’t like the whole idea of it, Freddy.”

“It’s for a good cause… Come on Daniel, just think how popular you’ll be at the start of the school year! You’ll be the guy who cracked the code, the one who spilled the beans about the most sought after party of the year!”

Daniel hesitated. “I doubt that it’ll make me very popular with Ali…”

Freddy just waved off his concern, “Ali, shmali. Who cares if the rest of the school loves you?.”

“I still don’t think it’s really something I want to do.”

“Daniel, come on, just listen to the plan. I mean if we pull this off if you and I can write the most amazing story ever written? Well as the Editor in Chief I get to appoint the other editors on the paper and such and I can make sure there is a spot for you.”

Daniel raised an eyebrow. “Is that a bribe?”

“If you want it to be.” Freddy winked at him. “But come on, just listen to the plan and  _ think _ about it alright buddy? All I want you to do is  _ really  _ think about it.”

“Freddy, I…”

“ _ Think _ about it and I’ll tell you the plan on the way back to the apartment building.”


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> My forever disclaimer: this story is based on "It Seemed Like a Good Idea at the Time" by English-Canadian author Martyn Godfrey. It is 100% the inspiration for this story and follows the plot quite closely (obviously I did not copy it word for word but the overall themes and ideas and pacing are the same).

After a very confusing day, he was greeted with take out at home. Unfortunately, Julie had proved to be rather useless with the unpacking so he still had work to do after dinner to help his mom. It was well past midnight when he finally collapsed into bed and could reflect on the bizarre conversation of that afternoon.

Freddy’s plan didn’t end up really being a plan at all but just an idea of how to introduce himself to Ali and it seemed a weak one at that. Though he couldn’t deny the idea of starting out school that fall as the hero of the masses was rather appealing. No one wanted to start out their senior year of high school as a nobody. Who would he hang out with? It definitely wasn’t going to be Julie. And regardless of anyone else, doing this favour would make sure that Freddy and Chucky would be his friends.

The offer of working on the paper wasn’t that bad either. It would give him an activity to participate in and make some friends. He had worked on his school paper in elementary school but that had been a very small operation in comparison to what Freddy had described. It would also probably look really good on college applications too. Having Freddy owe him would be an ace in his pocket.

Those were both valid points in helping Freddy out with his insane plan but the one that was causing him to lean towards doing it was more than either of them. Think of the thrill of it all! To infiltrate a girl party, to pull off the impossible, well that was something to brag about. Daniel liked a challenge and this almost seemed like too good of one to pass up even though it was also absolutely crazy.

The next day Freddy stopped by the apartment dressed in his church clothes, he was on his way home from mass. They went down to the courtyard to talk and Daniel filled him in on the good news; he was going to go along with Freddy’s scheme. Freddy jumped around in excitement.

“You’re not gonna regret this Danny boy! You’ve definitely made the right decision.”

“I better not regret it…” Daniel muttered, “And don’t forget you’re gonna owe me _huge_ for this and I better get the job of my choice on the school paper next year.”

Freddy nodded in agreement as Daniel spoke. “You got it, man, anything you want it’s yours! Oh my god, I can’t believe that I’m gonna have a breaking story on Ali Mills year-end party!”

“Hold on, don’t get too far ahead of yourself. I have some conditions.”

Freddy stopped his celebrating and looked up at Daniel. “Conditions?”

“Yeah, Conditions. First, if it gets weird at all I’m out.”

“Define weird.”

“If it gets embarrassing I’m pulling the plug. These are teenage girls and I’m a guy, there is the possibility that this could get really weird really fast.” Daniel explained.

“Yeah okay, is that it?”

Daniel shook his head. “Nothing personal. I’ll tell you all the gossip you want but nothing more than that.”

“You’ll still tell me who they’re crushing on won’t you?” Freddy pleaded and Daniel nodded.

“Of course, that’s gossip. Anything about family or personal matters is off the record though.”

“Any other demands you want to let me know of?” Freddy raised an eyebrow.

“Just one more. I want to read the story before you submit it.”

Freddy gave him a shocked look. “Don’t you trust me, Daniel?”

Daniel wanted to say he didn’t trust Freddy as far as he could throw him, he barely knew the boy at all and he was asking a lot of him. If this went sideways he would be the laughing stock of the school, not the hero.

“I just want to make sure you get the facts straight. You owe me that much Freddy.”

Freddy thought for a moment before holding his hand out to shake with Daniel.

“Deal.”

It was then that Daniel looked around, realizing that the blonde boy was nowhere to be found. This was probably the first time he had ever seen Freddy without him.

“Where’s Chucky?”

“He’s off hiking in Corbin Canyon Park. His dad is really outdoorsy.”

“Well tell him I say hi tomorrow when you see him at school.”

Freddy’s eyes narrowed. “Is that your subtle way of rubbing in the fact that you don’t have to go to school?”

Daniel laughed. “Hey, me not being at school is working in your favour don’t forget that.”

“I doubt you’ll let me. You just remember to go meet Ali today, here’s her address.” Freddy handed Daniel a piece of paper. “You know the plan.”

“Can’t today, my mom’s home. She’ll be out tomorrow as she’s going to work and will be out until at least six. Also, I’m pretty sure it’s going to take a while to make myself look like a girl and I’m going to need some help.”

“And just where are you going to find this help?”

“Julie.”

“Julie?” Freddy asked.

“She… lives with us. My mom is her guardian after her parents passed away.

“So she’s like your step-sister?” Freddy asked trying to follow.

Daniel wanted to point out that at no time had their parents ever married each other but knew that the situation was too complicated to really explain. Also talking about it just brought up feelings about his father's death and he didn’t want to think about that.

“Yeah, kind of like a step-sister. Anyway, I’ll try to talk to Ali tomorrow after she gets home from school. I should have enough time to do that and get home before my mom does.”

Freddy smiled. “You’re the man Daniel! And don’t forget to let me know how it goes!”


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My forever disclaimer: this story is based on "It Seemed Like a Good Idea at the Time" by English-Canadian author Martyn Godfrey. It is 100% the inspiration for this story and follows the plot quite closely (obviously I did not copy it word for word but the overall themes and ideas and pacing are the same).

Lucille had left early that morning. Julie wasn’t awake yet so Daniel started to make breakfast, he knew he would need something to bargain with if he was going to get her to help him. When Julie finally stumbled down to the kitchen she was surprised to see the number of pancakes on the counter.

“What are those?”

Daniel looked up smiling brightly, “Breakfast for you, it’ll only take you a couple of seconds to heat up.”

Julie gave him a look, “Are you feeling alright?”

“Can I just tell you how great you look today?”

Julie put her plate down and raised an eyebrow, “Right, the just rolled out of bed look. What the hell is going on right now?”

“Just trying to be nice,” Daniel started but could tell she wasn’t buying it. “Look I’m actually just trying to sweet talk you because I need your help.”

After reheating her breakfast she took a seat beside him at the table. “And what do you need my help with?” she asked before shoving a fork full of pancakes into her mouth.

“I need your help becoming a girl.” 

Julie gagged barely able to swallow without choking, “Excuse me?”   


Daniel could feel the heat rising in his cheeks, she was never going to let him live this down. “I want you to help me to become a girl, you know female, like you.”

Once Julie was sure she wasn’t dying she began to laugh. 

“Look it’s only for one week!” Daniel said in exasperation.

“You have to be completely out of your mind. What on earth would possess you to be a girl for one week?” Julie asked between bites of her breakfast.

Daniel began to fill her in on the whole story starting with Freddy and Chucky. Julie listened intently trying her hardest not to laugh at him.

“You know your mom will freak out when she finds out.” Julie finally said.

“She doesn’t have to know!” Daniel pleaded.

“Don’t you think she’ll notice something when you sit down to the supper table in a dress?”

Daniel rolled his eyes. “I don’t have to be a girl  _ all _ the time. Just for a little bit today and then Friday night. Mom’s going to be busy at work Friday night and she’ll never know.”

“You’re crazy.”

“Will you  _ please _ just help me?”

Julie eyed him up and down. “How much?”

“What do you mean how much?”

“How much are you going to pay me to help you?” Julie smiled sweetly.

Daniel gave her a mocking smile in return. “Nothing, you’ll help me because you like me.”   


“No I don’t.” she made a face.

He just shrugged, “Alright then. I guess I’ll have to tell my mom that you snuck out of the house our last weekend in New Jersey to  _ visit _ that guy you liked.”

That got her attention. “You wouldn’t dare.”

“Or maybe I could tell her about the secret piercing you had done. I overheard you on the phone. What do you think she’ll do when she finds out you have a hole--”

Julie cut him off, “Okay, I'll help. Just don’t say anything, forget what you told me.”

Daniel feigned confusion, “What were we talking about?”

She relaxed a little, punching him on the shoulder, “You didn’t have to blackmail me, I would have helped you.”

He rolled his eyes, “Yeah, for twenty bucks.”

“You can’t blame me for trying,” she shrugged with a laugh. “When do we start?”

Daniel glanced up at the clock, realizing how much time they had wasted by her sleeping in and fighting over if she would help or not. “Right now.”

They both went upstairs and found some of the leftover Halloween things trying to find a wig or something that would help him to look a little more feminine. They finally found something that matched his own hair colour and wasn't long and annoying to work with. Julie tried to style it a little bit.

"This is the best I can do with what you've given me to work with, though I have to admit, it does help a little…"

Daniel looked in the mirror and nodded, "Yeah I guess, but I still just look like a dude in a wig."

"We're getting to that part, patience please!" Julie said getting annoyed with him.

"Could you hurry it up a little bit, please? She'll be home from school in a few hours and I want to have time to get out of this before mom gets back."

Julie just rolled her eyes as she started to dig through her closet for some clothes come him, "Not a lot of choices if it's going to fit you right."

"I don't need choices, I need an outfit."

Finally, Julie surfaced from her closet with a pair of leggings and an oversized sweatshirt. 

"Um, there is no way  _ those _ ," Daniel pointed at the leggings, "will ever fit me."

"They stretch genius," Julie said dryly as she threw them at him.

He held them up to inspect more closely, "No, I can't wear these. Can't I just wear my jeans or something?"

"Not if you want to pass for a girl. Come on Daniel it's not like they're pantyhose. Man up and put them on."

Muttering under his breath Daniel begrudgingly changed his clothing.

"Promise you won't laugh?" He called from the other side of the door once he had finished.

"Promise!" She called though she burst into laughter as he entered the room.

He glared at her and she tried to catch her breath.

"Sorry! You look great though, honestly look at yourself!"

Daniel moved to the mirror hanging on her closet door. It was surprising what Julie had been able to do and he could  _ almost  _ imagine that someone who didn’t know him might actually think he was a girl.

"Somethings wrong…" he said hesitantly. 

Julie shook her head, "No it's fine! We just need the finishing touches."

Daniel turned to skeptically, "Finishing touches? What the hell more could you do to me?"

"Oh stop, you just need a little makeup," she started and stared at him for a moment before gesturing to his chest, "and you're also too  _ flat _ , you need some shape."

Daniel looked horrified, "No, no that is not part of the deal! As much as I appreciate them on girls I  _ do not _ want any breasts. Can't we just pretend I haven't started puberty?"

Julie snickered shaking her head, "There is  _ no way _ a girl going into her senior year wouldn't have started puberty. Don't worry, I'll teach you how to put on a bra and we better find a box of tissues."

Daniel sat uncomfortably though a lesson on padding and a complete makeover with makeup before he looked in the mirror once more.

He was completely transformed, beneath the disguise it was Daniel LaRusso but to anyone else looking at him, he was a female replica.

"Looking good Daniel," Julie smiled as she studied her work, "or should I say,  _ Danielle _ ?"

“Danielle LaRusso, new girl in town,” Daniel said looking into the mirror.

“Yeah, that’s just weird.”

“What’s weird?”

“Your boy voice coming out of that girly image, it’s wrong. It needs to be higher,” Julie explained.

Daniel tried to clear his throat before trying again, “How’s this?”

“Better but not quite, it needs to be more flowy.”

Daniel attempted a higher voice once more, seeming to get the hang of it until his voice cracked.

“What the hell was that?” Julie started laughing again.

Daniel just glared at her, “It’s not easy trying to sound like you’ve been hit in the balls.”

Julie nodded, “I can see that, but you pretty much had it there until you cracked.”

Daniel could start to feel some panic, maybe he hadn’t really thought this through. “I don’t know, maybe I should stop. This isn’t going to go good if my voice cracks like that at Ali’s party…”

Julie shook her head, “Tell everyone you have a cold and I’m sure they’ll believe it. You look really good as a girl, I’m glad you aren’t though otherwise, you’d be stealing all the boys.”

Daniel thought about all of the guys Julie had dated that he knew about and shook his head, “I don’t think you have anything to worry about.”

“If I hadn’t transformed you myself, I’d think that you really were Danielle.” Julie smiled.

Daniel exhaled slowly, “Well I guess there is only one way to find out, trial by fire.”


End file.
